


Adaptation

by Darkstarling



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Assimilation doesn't only go one way, Borg philosophy, Gen, Seven of Nine Becoming Anika, seriously, they have it THE WORST, xBs (Star Trek), xBs have it the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstarling/pseuds/Darkstarling
Summary: Anika has become a very different woman from Seven of Nine.Just a drabble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Adaptation

There is, Seven of Nine thought with grim humor, a virtue to the Borg philosophy. She coughed and eased herself up to wipe away the blood occluding her optical implant. Seek perfection. Adapt to your enemy. Become invulnerable. When there is no power, subvert that of your enemies. Use this new tool to further your quest for perfection. Yes, there is definitely a virtue in this. 

System alerts pinging from everywhere on her body agreed with the deep ache from her nerves. The damage was nominal, beyond the concussion. Limited to superficial contusions. Nothing her nanoprobes couldn’t repair. They were already mobilizing.

Her mistake, much like the Collective’s, was in the application of that philosophy. A stone thrown from a jeering crowd had been identified, assessed, caught effortlessly in flight, and returned with precision and force. There had been a moment of silence as the Bolian had collapsed. 

What followed had not been pleasant. Practical application of philosophy. When facing twenty-six foes alone and unarmed, there is no perfect defense. Particularly if you wish them to live. She had staggered into the alley after the last of them limped away. Then she had collapsed.

It had been a mistake. Had she been thinking, she would have been aware of it. It had become too much. The contrast between a small, accepting community of one hundred and forty-four and this broad, alien society that treated her as an infection to be eliminated. The constant insults. The allegedly random security scans. Simply existing being enough to provoke a crowd.

Adapt. Subvert. Evolution favors not the strongest but those best able to adapt.

The next day she presented herself at the Fenris Rangers recruiting station. The woman at the desk, an unjoined trill, had given her a piercing look before asking her name.

“I’m Anika,” said Seven of Nine.


End file.
